My Poems
by dogcake
Summary: These are some poem that I've written lately, I know I'm not that good but I hope you like them - P.S. It say Ninjago underneath because I couldn't find a category for poetry... but Ninjago is awesome and somewhat an inspiration for some of these poems... so whatever...
1. Love From A Far

I love him, I love him so

Although he may never know

Because he lives so far away

And I can't see him any day

True that we have never met

But together we'd be great, I bet

We would be perfect can't you see

Me with him and him with me

Still for now I am unknown

But maybe some day when I'm grown

I can finally play a part

In his life and in his heart


	2. I Walk The Other Way

When I was young I followed them

Always I would stay

But now I am all grown up

And walk the other way

People tell me what to do

How to act and what to say

I just glare and give a grin

And walk the other way

Things that everybody like

They change everyday

Yet I choose to be myself

And walk the other way

Others always try to change me

But try as they may

I'll always try to stay the same

And walk the other way


	3. This Is Not A Poem

You can tell this is not a poem

And wherever you may roam

Be sure to tell those everywhere

Help for them to be aware

It's not a poem, it has no rhyme

And will not at any time

It has no rhythm or tale this day

This is not a poem in any way

Try to disprove me any more

And you shall soon see the door

It's not a poem I will say strong

But now I see that I am wrong


	4. The White Room

I lay in my humble bed

Surrounded by the people I know

The people I love

The people that love me

I reassure them with calming words

That I travel willingly

That I am happy

That I am content

One more glance at them

I drift off into my slumber

All is black

All is quiet

When I awake I am in a white room

Feeling young, feeling strong

I walk around the white room

On the soft, fluffy floor

The ceiling turns from white to blue

But the floor stays the same

Walking far and father still

Until I reach the mighty gate

He opens the gates to let me in

With a warm, loving smile

He takes my hand and leads me in

Allowing me inside

I smile at his kindness

Knowing he was like this

Smiling that I was now a part

Of an eternity of ever-lasting peace


	5. To Love A Snake

A horrid snake that went unloved  
Came and bit my one beloved  
The snake then slithered away  
And sadly left his mark that day

His skin turned scaly, looking old  
Feeling rough and very cold  
And falling from his parted lips  
A single drop of venom drips

He tries to push me away  
But I insist I'm here to stay  
And give his lips a gentle kiss  
Giving him a moment's bliss

He quickly pulls us apart  
And leaves a pain within my heart  
Venom covers every vein  
And leaves me in a dying pain

He holds me close and stays unheard  
While I whisper parting words  
Though this death will not suffice  
For love, I'll gladly pay the price


	6. The Wicked See The Light

The wicked can see visions

The good will never know

Good knows things from high above

While evil knows below

The saddened will hear voices

Learning from the dark

Leaving good unaware

That sad has left its mark

Sadness gives a new perspective

That some do enjoy

It has secrets yet to give

Though some it may annoy

I will search the dark abyss

Until all is said and done

And when it has nothing to give

We will know that good has won


	7. I Can't Help But Worry

I talk to you late at night

As I do everyday

You say goodbye and leave

And I can't help but worry

I don't hear from you the next day

Or the next or next or next

I sit restless on my bed

Cause I can't help but worry

Other friends say the same

They haven't heard from you

They try their best to calm me down

But I can't help but worry

My mind begins to haunt me

Thinking things I'd rather not

I think and think until I cry

Cause I can't help but worry

Finally you come back

And say that you are fine

But you're the best friend I have

And I can't help but worry


	8. The Day I Fear The Most

Months before the dreaded day

I heard that it would come

Cold and fear drenched over me

And I felt faint and numb

The days dragged on in silent fear

All I could do was wait

Hope that would be alright

After the horrible date

Soon the months became weeks

Me fear just kept on growing

Calmed only by the simple fact

The happiness of knowing

Soon the weeks became days

And I hoped with all my might

That after all was said and done

I would be alright

Today's the day, the fear it stays

It gets the best of me

And I whisper the calming words

"It's a simple surgery"

Soon the day was over

And I know with all my might

Now that all is said and done

I am finally alright


	9. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

It's hard to say goodbye to you

When you're my only friend

The only one that understands

The only one that knows

It's hard to say goodbye to them

People that care

Ones that like what I have done

It hurts to say goodbye

It's hard to say goodbye to you

Even for just a little while

And though the journey is long and hard

Goodbye is not forget


	10. Elusive Nature

I will miss the light of day

Be it bright or be it grey

Its beauty is beyond compare

Even if I'm unaware

It shines, the light, into my room

Helping lift the sudden gloom

Yet returns a heavy heart

As darkness again plays its part

Nature how you haunt me so

With beauty I may not yet know

But one day I shall see this light

And happiness shall prove its might


	11. Estefany

For awhile you've been my friend  
It's hard to hear you want your end  
Free from rape and pain and tears  
And being free from all your fears

Calm and brave you tell me why  
And sadly start to say goodbye  
There's no way I can stop you  
It's decided your life is through

I'll miss you and you'll miss me  
I only wish that you could see  
There could be a better way  
And you could be alive today

Although I guess it's for the best  
You were different from the rest  
For awhile you d been my friend  
It's hard to hear you want your end


	12. The Greatest Grandpa

For every hug that held me tight  
And every kiss before the night  
You've always been there for me  
The greatest grandpa

For every time we would okay ball  
And every catch before a fall  
You've always been there for me  
The greatest grandpa

For every time that's good or bad  
And every time has not been sad  
You've always been there for me  
The greatest grandpa

For every moment of the day  
And every moment on it's way  
You've always been there for me  
The greatest grandpa


End file.
